


undo

by nefariousness



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, M/M, a lot of curse words, im sorry for this i really do, like there is like no happy parts idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/nefariousness
Summary: because maybe daniel used to think that memories only wound someone who remembers.





	undo

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my entry for day three of ongielweek
> 
> and also, my attempt to angst but it turned out ot be a shitfest instead!
> 
> i hope you will enjoy ...
> 
> idk this is just sad ...
> 
> happy reading!

_Blink once._

_Blink twice_.

Kang Daniel looked at himself in the mirror and saw the same man from yesterday, two days ago, a month ago – he is still the exact man with visible stubble that is begging to be shaved, the same old hairstyle, and the same tired eyes. He touched his face again, and then his strands of fringe, and then he fixed his white dress shirt, that day was particularly important, so he had to put on his fine black suit before leaving his apartment.

It is spring already, Daniel doesn’t even remember when exactly the winter passed, but it just did like it was never there. He arrived at his office building around thirty minutes later, entering the place from the back door with the special identification card, went straight to the elevator, pressing the number of thirty and the metal door was about to close when someone held it.

“Thanks,” The man muttered when he noticed Daniel was holding the door as well, helping him to get in. “No problem,” Daniel answered – he is pretty sure that the guy is a newbie, since Daniel never sees him around.

“It’s my first day,” The man suddenly announced as he flashed Daniel a black familiar card – a special identification for people with special ability – Daniel only smiled politely to the latter, as if it was enough of a congratulatory from Daniel. “I can’t wait to meet my colleagues,” The man chattered again, sounding more excited than before.

“Yeah, you will love it here.” Daniel honestly couldn’t wait to tell him that that place is a hell on earth and they don’t make friends there, they work alone because of their _inhuman_ traits.

They part when the stranger got out at twenty-eighth floor and Daniel just couldn’t wait to get the day over with when he saw his boss is already waiting for him in front of the fucking elevator. “You are three minutes late.” Ha Sungwoon raised his eyebrow nonchalantly, and Daniel just scoffed.

“Let’s just discuss whatever you want to discuss,” Daniel replied instead.

Ha Sungwoon is the only person in the entire building that can talk to him, or wants to talk to him, Daniel doesn’t really know, maybe the even higher-up people wants it to be that way – wants Daniel as their little secret forever, or in this case, every one with the special power as their little secret. Daniel doesn’t care, they pays him well and more than enough. Besides, people like him can’t have that much friend.

“I have received a notice that you are from now will be working with a partner,” Sungwoon said immediately. “How does that make any sense, Sungwoon hyung? Don’t they know that I am actually forbidden to have any intimate and close relationship with someone else?” Daniel smirked.

“Nobody tells you to fuck them, what is wrong with working side by side?” Sungwoon raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Besides, they got tired of having to do all the damage control from what you have done, well, _yeah_ , even though it is their job to clean up the mess.” Sungwoon shrugged.

“I manipulate memories, hyung, not murder people,” Daniel reckoned nonchalantly, as if his power is not as intensely mortifying as a homicide. Kang Daniel is one from around seven thousands people that are known to have specialty in South Korea, and his power is often underestimate by the public – people likes it only if one could fly or move something with their mind or become invisible, things that are a little bit more understandable and less complicated.

But Kang Daniel doesn’t do any of that.

Daniel plays with people’s personal recollection inside their brain, allowing him to modify, fabricate, suppress, detect, view and put away memories – at some extent, he could also delete them if it was necessary to do. Daniel finds that it is interesting to be able to see what’s dear to people whenever he passes the street – it is almost like watching a movie each time.

“Yeah, and they find someone to _un-murder_ the victims,” Sungwoon said as he pushed down a file to Daniel’s direction, in which Daniel ignored. “Restoration, they said,” Sungwoo explained. “The ability to bring back things to its original place, including memories that you messes with,” Sungwoon continued, along with the sound of the door being opened. 

“Meet your partner.” Daniel turned around and let out an amused scoff when he saw the man from earlier looking at him with a wide eyes and a small gasp before letting out a laugh. “Partner!” Goodness, Daniel have never seen someone welcome him the way the man did.

“Hi, elevator guy! Nice to meet you finally, by the way, I heard you manipulate memories, I’m a good man so please don’t do that to me.” The new partner joked when they shook their hands – Daniel flinched a little, he already knows that he will has a lot of works to do.

“You don’t have to worry about that with your kind of power though,” Sungwoon added instead.

“Well, it’s nice meeting you too, I’m Kang Daniel,”.

 

\---

 

Kang Daniel met a guy with an exceptional look at a coffee shop one spring day, his skin is fair and his jet-black hair is styled nicely and of course, Kim Jaehwan noticed it first that Daniel was staring. “I’ll let you bring his tea because your eyes basically dripping with honey, stop being so obvious,” Jaehwan commented when the guy searched for a seat.

“Shut up,” Daniel snapped as he busily worked on the order – it was a chamomile tea, also Daniel’s personal favorite even though he is more like a coffee person.

“Well, do what you are good with, tell me everything about him, is he fucking someone, or married to someone, what his favorite color and season?” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow at Daniel, expecting something. “It’s rude,” Daniel answered flatly.

“That’s rich coming from you,” Jaehwan scoffed as he leaned to the counter.

“Do you think he is special too?” Jaehwan muttered all of the sudden and Daniel just shrugged. Annoyed of being ignored, Jaehwan decided to pay back by moving the cup of tea Daniel was working on, making the latter to spill everything on the floor. “Stop being an ass, I swear one day, I will mess up with you goddamn brain and make you forget that you have a damned power,” Daniel groaned.

“Do you think he is special too?” Jaehwan repeated again – more like needing a confirmation this time, Daniel doesn’t know why is Jaehwan really keen to know out of the blue, is the stranger that handsome?

Blinking once, Daniel saw the stranger from the moment he stepped inside the shop.

Blinking twice, Daniel is supposed to see the stranger’s most important memories.

Daniel blinked once again to see the stranger’s whole life in a flash to pick up some important information, like where he lives, with who does he live, is he normal, or whether he is just as inhumane as Daniel.

“What the –,” Daniel scrunched his eyebrow when he tried to search for something beyond and found none – the stranger’s head is pitch black like there is nothing there, like it was a newborn’s mind, like he was born just a little over a month ago, like it was never been used more than that. Daniel doesn’t realize it at first, but the second he gets the idea, he just sighed.

“Amnesia,” Daniel muttered, as he poured the tea to the fancy teacup.

“Pity,” Jaehwan answered flatly and clearly not amuse, while still looking at the man. “What do you think happened?” Jaehwan continued as he tilted his head a bit in confusion – Daniel noticed that Jaehwan was acting a little weirder than his usual unusual self, there are tons of handsome people who has stepped inside their shop, like the other day, someone named Hwang Minhyun came and Jaehwan couldn’t stop drooling over the man, but Jaehwan was never this _curious_.

“I don’t know, his first memories is waking up on an empty room.” Daniel shrugged it off, maybe he was over analyzing, or maybe Jaehwan has decided to be nosy overnight. 

“I’ll give you two five more seconds to stare at that handsome man before I fire you both.” Yoon Jisung’s voice disturbed Daniel and Jaehwan as he gave them both a slight hit on the back of their heads, making Daniel groaned and Jaehwan whined in pain. “His name is Ong Seongwoo, by the way, if you guys are wondering,” Jisung added afterward.

“For the record, I always think that Jisung hyung is a better memories manipulator than Daniel,” Jaehwan commented as he grinned at Jisung, who is absolutely unimpressed by the latter’s statement.

“It’s written on his credit card, you imbecile,”.

 

\---

 

Daniel learns how Ong Seongwoo got amnesia in a more proper way rather than sneaking inside his mind any further – Daniel asked him about it when he delivered the fourth cup of tea that week to the man. “You must think I am weird, ordering the same thing for four days in a row.” Seongwoo chuckled first thing first when Daniel placed the tray on his table.

“It’s not really, people tends to search memories in little things like a cup of tea, when they have nothing to remember.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly when Seongwoo gasped at his direction.

“So you are a special one, what do you do? You can read my mind, don’t you?” Seongwoo sounded amused, and Daniel has never encountered someone being that accepting after knowing the fact that Daniel has been snooping inside their brains.

“Yeah, read minds, something like that,” Daniel replied hastily, and Seongwoo hummed in acknowledgement. “What is it like? My mind?” Seongwoo asked again, as he signaled Daniel to seat on the vacant seat in front of him. “Like a baby, most of it is pitch black,” Daniel answered and took the invitation – he didn’t know why he did both.

“Scary, isn’t it? They told me that I had a car accident, and then it’s like everything is suddenly gone, even people around you too, because you can’t remember.” Seongwoo smiled almost bitterly but even Daniel nearly missed that.

“Memories, they never really gone you know, only if you demanded them to be vanished, but when it went away without your consent, they are most probably restorable,” Daniel explained and Seongwoo’s smile become a little bit genuine afterward – Daniel decided that it is pretty – people like Daniel doesn’t really do attachment, maybe because Daniel has seen too many stories untold, but maybe he could give Seongwoo’s smile more chances to show up.

“Restorable is a fancy word.” Seongwoo chuckled as he raised his cup of tea as if he was giving Daniel a salute for whatever it is. “Maybe you are right, after all I came here not because I know or something, I guess the visit was made based on my reflex, like this is something I do on daily basis.”

“Exactly, that’s my point.” Daniel nodded in return. “Seongwoo-ssi, you don’t need to remember to know what you like,” He added afterward.

“I never told you my name,” Seongwoo cut in with amusement, and Daniel replied with a cheeky grin.

“You don’t have to for me to know,”.

 

\---

 

Spring is a tricky season because it’s cold yet it’s warm, and most of all, it’s pretty, or at least Daniel thinks so. The other thing that is equally pretty is the fact that Seongwoo has a constellation of stars on both his cheek and his eyes, and Daniel has long ignored his thought about not getting too attached to someone, but Seongwoo is too breathtaking to be missed.

Seongwoo didn’t know much about his own life, and it’s acceptable for Daniel, because Seongwoo right then is spellbinding enough – even though Daniel couldn’t help but wonder what Seongwoo is like before – what changed his life? What kind of moment he would like to cherish forever? Does he like cookies when he was a child? How is his parent? Who is are his best friends? Does he always have that pretty eyes?

Because Daniel doesn’t have that kind of recollections.

As far as Daniel remembers, he has spent his whole childhood accepting that he is not normal and his parents need to turn him in to the government to be enrolled into a special school – to tame the special one how to be advantageous to the country instead of endanger it. Daniel doesn’t have any moment that he would like to remember specifically or changed his whole life, except the last time he saw his parents smiling at him before the suited men came to pick him up. They always say that Daniel is the special among the specials and that’s why Daniel needs to stay away from the rest of the people. 

That’s also why Daniel doesn’t really have any friends, except Yoon Jisung, who he knows because they posses a same power, and Ha Sungwoon, that’s it if the older male wants to acknowledge him as a friend instead of his biggest asset. Daniel used to work for the government special unit organization, but he resigned recently with the advice of Jisung and they opened a coffee shop instead before recruiting Jaehwan along with them.

Daniel doesn’t remember having anyone around besides that four people – including Hwang Minhyun, because he is Jaehwan’s pining friend – his whole life was bland as the result of excessive controlling by the government and even now, Daniel knows that they are still watching closely, but it doesn’t really matter anymore since Daniel learns how to not give a fuck anymore – like he should’ve had done a long time ago.

Daniel realizes that he wants to keep Seongwoo on their fourth meeting, when Seongwoo took him on a midnight ramen date, along with the familiar saying of _I feel like I know this place_ and Daniel would just laugh – goodness, when did the last time Daniel laughs that much like he is with Seongwoo? Even Daniel doesn’t really remember, because it almost feels like that he is a whole new person when he was with Seongwoo. 

Daniel couldn’t remember when did he start wanting to kiss Seongwoo – it was barely a month but why does Seongwoo hit so close to home? When did he start becoming so close with a stranger he met inside his coffee shop with pitch-black memories? Oh fuck it, maybe when you start to grow really close with someone, you can’t even remember when did it happen exactly.

But it doesn’t matter actually, because Daniel did kiss him that night. And for the first time, Daniel knows exactly why people call it cloud nine.

 

\---

 

Seongwoo knows that something had happened – he had a car accident three months ago and he woke up to an empty room and remember absolutely nothing before it. There are two nurses that come to check him up afterward, but when he asked them about him, they just silently shook their head with a bitter smile – they left after a week.

Seongwoo doesn’t know what he does for living or what does keeping him alive this whole time. One of the nurses said that they are from the government unit that took care of people – it was suspicious as fuck, but Seongwoo didn’t dare to question them any further, especially when they handed Seongwoo a huge amount of check. “A retirement fund,” They said, without explaining what the hell Seongwoo retired from.

But that’s just the government and Seongwoo understands why they are so secretive about everything – maybe because Seongwoo is the special one, even though he doesn’t remember what his power is. He thought that it probably doesn’t matter since no one seems to know anyway, or care, and maybe Seongwoo should forget about it too because nonetheless, Seongwoo is happy.

Daniel started kissing him a week ago and doesn’t stop since then – Seongwoo isn’t complaining. He started to think that maybe his life before was bad that the universe decided to wipe the memories of it out and giving him one more shot for happiness, thus, he met Daniel and life has never been better – an ironic thing to say for Seongwoo since he barely know himself.

“ _Are you still coming to my place_?” Daniel said through the phone when Seongwoo is trying to get through the busy crowd of Gangnam. “Where else I would be?” Seongwoo chuckled and he almost can _hear_ Daniel smiling. “ _Great, can’t wait to see you_ ,” And with that, Daniel hung up the phone as Seongwoo stopped at one of the restaurant to buy them some food.

“Glad to see you healthy.” Seongwoo turned his head around to see a petite man, standing right behind him, smiling at him, as if Seongwoo supposed to know who he is – maybe Seongwoo did when the man raised his eyebrow. “Are you talking to me?” Seongwoo asked and regretted it afterward when the man looked like he is almost disappointed. 

“The higher ups told me that you had an accident, and that’s why you _and Daniel_ are resigning, and I know we must not express any kind of relationship but I thought we are friends not just colleagues,” The man explained. “Oh, shit, I’m really sorry, I had amnesia,” Seongwoo stopped at that – he wanted to ask about how does the man know Daniel.

The petite man is now staring at him like he is some kind of a mad man and Seongwoo wanted to run away. “Oh, you poor child,” The petite man spoke up afterward, he is looking less intense and instead, it was replace by sadness. “Seongwoo, look, we use to work together, and my name is Sungwoon.”

Seongwoo exhaled – that was the first living fragment of his memories he encountered after the accident. 

“And, I know this special someone and he can help you with all the amnesia thing,” Sungwoon continued.

“He could restore your memories, would you like to do that?”

 

\---

 

Daniel was worried as fuck. He knows Seongwoo is a grown up man but it has been six hours since he last heard from Seongwoo and he was supposed to be there four hours ago. It was almost midnight when Daniel jumped out from his couch when a vigorous knock came from his apartment’s door. He sighed in relief when he found Seongwoo on his doorstep, and Seongwoo looked like he just ran a marathon. 

“Oh my goodness, I thought someone kidnapped you –,”.

“So, you really did it,” Seongwoo snapped before he scoffed in disbelief as he stormed inside the room.

“Did what?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in confusion – he knows the latter is mad, like really mad.

“This,” Seongwoo cut in angrily as he move his hand circularly between him and Daniel. “Why don’t you remember anything, Daniel? Fuck, why are you looking so lost? You should’ve known right? You should have fucking known but you are a son of a bitch that’s why you did not,” Seongwoo retorted. 

“And I thought, wow, how did two people click so fucking fast and why does it feel so right when I am with you? Maybe that’s what happened when two people are married already.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth in anger and Daniel gasped in shock.

“What exactly are you saying?” Daniel knitted his eyebrow in complete confusion, what the fuck is happening? What the fuck is Seongwoo even saying? 

“I’m so fucking tired already,” Seongwoo spoke up – his breath is heavy and he feels like he could just punch Daniel and left. 

“Why would you manipulate your own memories about me just because of that stupid fight we had before the accident,” Seongwoo whispered the last part in agony, even thinking of it chokes him.

“Why would I even do that –.” “I don’t know, Daniel, you fucking told me why because you did the exact same thing,” Seongwoo shouted and that’s when everything went into a blur for Daniel. This don’t have to happen if he could just go through the older’ head and see what happen or maybe even, manipulate them and everything that went badly – after all, they taught him that that is exactly what his power is for.

Blinking once, Daniel saw Seongwoo looking at himself in the huge mirror with someone beside him – Ha Sungwoon to be exact, Daniel knows the older male too well, but what was he doing with Seongwoo?

_“You both use the same method, since both of your powers has some kind of a connection, they complement each other,” Sungwoon said to Seongwoo._

Blinking twice, Daniel felt a hand grabbed his chin and his eyes met Seongwoo’s. “Don’t even try, Daniel,” Seongwoo hissed before he blinked once.

Daniel feels like he is in a movie, where suddenly everything is reappearing but with Seongwoo inside. He saw how he looked at himself that morning when Sungwoon announced that he is going to get a new partner, how he met Seongwoo inside the elevator beforehand. He saw how smiley Seongwoo is when he said, “Hi, elevator guy! Nice to meet you finally, by the way, I heard you manipulate memories, I’m a good man so please don’t do that to me.”

He saw how they start stealing glances when they were working and eventually, stealing kisses and break in between jobs. He is getting answers like why he constantly feels like he needs to sleep on the right side of the bed – because Seongwoo sleeps on the left side, or why he suddenly like tea.

Daniel saw how Seongwoo was crying the night when he took him to Kamakura and proposed to him, how they married with the most simplest way ever because they never had anyone so close except each other.

The night when they had a car accident is the clearest among them all – they were fighting so hard about to keep their job with the government or not. There were screams and yells and Daniel saw how a truck hit their car in the middle of the night. The next thing Daniel sees is the vision of hospital and the doctor murmured to him that Seongwoo won’t make it.

Daniel saw himself in front of the mirror – he blinked twice.

 

\---

 

Daniel remembers the evening when the doctor came up to him and said that Seongwoo wouldn’t make it after weeks inside the hospital – they said Seongwoo dropped just like that, as if he is done fighting, and Daniel cried holding Seongwoo’s hand, hoping that it was loud enough for the older to hear that Daniel still needs him, but at the end, he decided it was too much to handle.

Daniel opted to go to Jisung to help him – Jisung was once a colleague too, but Daniel knows that Jisung wouldn’t approve his plan, so he did it by himself.

“Who else?” Seongwoo looked up with obvious red eyes and tear stained cheek – they were sitting across each other. “Jisung hyung and Jaehwan,” Daniel replied with a low whimper. “And yourself,” Seongwoo added harshly. “So, you didn’t want to see me dying, and created the perfect world where I don’t exist so you won’t feel any pain?” Seongwoo scoffed.

“Someone doesn’t get more nefarious than that, Daniel.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth.

“I was – I didn’t know what to do, Seongwoo, you have to listen to me, I was out of my mind, I wasn’t thinking, it was a mistake.” Daniel sighed in desperation. It was too much for him, all the memories popping up here and there and everything that he altered comes back to its original place. “No, me trusting you, is a mistake.”

“Seongwoo, I –.” “How could you even think about doing that? You promised me that you would never, _never_ play with mine or your memories, especially something about us! And your excuse is that you don’t want to see me dying? You are my fucking husband, Daniel, you should be with me until my fucking death bed, you were supposed to bury me if I died. But you decided to run away from the problem because you have this massive ability to shifted reality inside your head as if it never happened? As if _us_ never happened, Daniel? Am I that worthless that it was so easy for you to throw me away?”

Seongwoo was crying hard, and Daniel hated it – he loathed himself and whatever he did, what the fuck was he even thinking? “You can’t just throw away what you don’t want to remember,” Seongwoo hissed in pain and betrayal is painted all over his face. 

“I wasn’t thinking!” Daniel feels like a biggest piece of shit and he deserves it – this one problem is going to haunt him for the rest of his life. 

“Exactly, you weren’t.” Seongwoo let out a deep breath as he tried not to cry anymore. “I’m going,” Seongwoo announced as he abruptly stood up from the couch, and Daniel immediately grabbed his wrist to prevent the latter from leaving – no, Daniel knows that he is an asshole from what he had done, but he is not letting Seongwoo go without properly explain himself – but is there anything to be explained anymore?

When Seongwoo jerked away from his grip, Daniel’s mind went blank – there is nothing holding Seongwoo back. It was a hundred percent Daniel’s fault, it was Daniel being idiot, it was Daniel believing his whole life that his power is to erase whatever cause torment without thinking whatever effect it might caused.

“You don’t have to worry from now on, husband,” Seongwoo spoke up when he reached the front door. 

“As if we never happened, right?”

 

\---

 

“You don’t manipulate other manipulators, Daniel, it’s the fucking code.” Jisung stormed inside his apartment, obviously angry. “Seongwoo came to me fucking crying at three in the morning and restore my fucking memories, what the actual fuck? What have you done?” Jisung never cursed and screamed like that, but Daniel deserves every second of it.

“He came to me saying that he wants you dead,” Jisung announced, his anger replaced immediately by concern. “He wants you to delete me,” Daniel replied instead, tears are pooling inside his eyes again – fuck, Daniel thought that nothing could cause pain greater than the time when Seongwoo was dying or even the night before. 

“He said to me to just take away everything, every single moment, from the moment he saw you and learns your name until the very last second he breath the same air as yours, he wants it all gone, he doesn’t want them anymore.”

“Hyung, I fucked up.” Daniel cried out in return. “Daniel,” Jisung sighed as he pulled Daniel into a hug. “It was so wrong, I didn’t know what I was thinking until this fucking moment, why did I do that? He is right. Even if he was dying, I should’ve been right by his side until they buried him.” Daniel sobbed out.

“Look, I called Sungwoon earlier, he told me what he speculates had happened. The higher ups know about the accident and that you manipulated your own memories, so when Seongwoo actually got better, the government took him over.” Jisung spoke up as he seated Daniel on the couch. 

“Hyung, don’t be nice at me, you should punch me, say bad words to me, I don’t deserve this, I screwed your memories.” Daniel replied instead. “Well, I forgive you because we all fucked up sometimes, I did an unspeakable shit too, so this is the least that I could do. I know your standing, and we are all fucked and we are designed to do shits when our parents handed us over to the government.” Jisung sighed.

“That doesn’t give me an excuse to did whatever I did, hyung.” Daniel exhaled – he has decided.

“Maybe, hyung could go to Seongwoo and tell him that you would do it,” Daniel continued with tears rolling down. “Hyung could delete his memories, because he deserves a better ending and that kind of ending doesn’t involve us both being together. I did it once, and maybe it will take a lifetime to convince him that I won’t ever do that anymore,” Daniel sought.

“You know that even Seongwoo couldn’t restore whatever is deleted, right? Daniel this isn’t a fucking game,” Jisung argued. “That’s why I need you to do it, let him find a new life that doesn’t have me in it, he at least deserve that,” Daniel reckoned desperately.

“You remember that you are happy when you are with Seongwoo, right? I have never seen you that happy, you both don’t even need to remember to fall back with each other again, this is fixable,” Jisung added in persistent.

“Fixable is always such a fancy word hyung, but maybe this one isn’t,”.

 

\---

 

Spring is such a beautiful season – the flowers blooms with the feelings of the people as well – Daniel also learns that the spring night has the best clear sky, he could watch the stars that has been missing from his life. Daniel spent his days watching more movies that are people’s heads from time to time, bickers with Jaehwan in between his shift, seeing Jisung scolding both of them – everything is so normal but nothing is really normal.

Daniel learns that with great ability, you are bound to lose something – whether it is your sanity, your conscience, your humanity, your love ones, or your ability to think straight – maybe Daniel never had it all to begin with and that is exactly what they want. Sungwoon told him as soon as he resigned from his job – that they had never expected Daniel to become attached – but Daniel did, and of course Daniel also fucked it up.

Losing Seongwoo is the punishment that Daniel has to carry all his life and will remind him that with great power, comes an even greater responsibilities, and that maybe memories only hurt the one who remembers them, but pain is one of the essentials to find happiness nonetheless.

“Hi, can I have the chamomile tea?”

However, Daniel learns that maybe the universe isn’t done with him yet – whether it still trying to penalize him or giving him another chance – Daniel doesn’t want the answer immediately, when he saw a very familiar person standing in front of him, trying to figure out what drink he should buy. Daniel thought he was hallucinating, that his powers has already betrays him somehow because _he_ is supposed to be far away, Daniel makes sure that _he_ is miles and miles away from him – so what is he actually doing in front of him?

Seongwoo smiled softly to the man in front of him. “I’m Seongwoo, by the way.” Strangely the man only replied him with a bitter, sad smile, Seongwoo could even see that the man looks like he was trying to hold back his tears at some point.

“I know.” Daniel couldn’t help it – he has decided again.

“I know you, Ong Seongwoo, you know, I know you so much that I know you like to sleep on the left side of the bed, and you have this constellations on both your cheek and your eyes. You prefer tea to coffee and you also like to eat sugar cookies with a little icing. Do you know I miss your voice the most? Nonetheless, I miss everything about you. And oh, you know, you also have this ability to bring thing back to their original places, like bringing people back to their home, which probably explain why I couldn’t find one after you left.”

“I am so terribly sorry for whatever I had done to you, you don’t deserve it, that’s why I am going to do it one last time, hm?”

Daniel was crying at that point but he couldn’t be more careless. Seongwoo tilted his head in confusion when Daniel proceeds to delete. 

_Blink once._

_Blink twice._

Seongwoo blinked thrice and saw the man in front of him, smiling with his boyish grin that hits too close to home. 

“Hi, Seongwoo-ssi, I’m Daniel,”.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats you reach the end, im so sorry though :(
> 
> by the way:
> 
> daniel - memories manipulation  
> seongwoo - restoration  
> jaehwan - telekinesis  
> jisung - memories manipulation  
> sungwoon - regenerative healing 
> 
> you can always hit me up on twt/cc @nyelness


End file.
